We'll Meet Again
by Marblez
Summary: Sequel to 'As Time Goes By'. How will the family do in the war of the ring? Take two as have rewritten it!


Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR but the children of Elrohir and Rúmil are mine, well my creations anyway. This is take two of this story, re-wrote it completely.

We'll Meet Again.

Prologue,

The woods of Lothlorien still amazed Elrohir with their beauty even though he and his family had moved there after the birth of Lódi, seeing the sunlight filter threw them still took his breath away. Even more so now with his emotions even haywire than usual thanks to his fifth child inside him.

_You must be the largest family in a long while 'Ro, plan on stopping any time soon or are you going to populate the whole of Middle Earth by yourself? _

That had been what his brothers letter had said in reply to his and Rúmil's joyous news. Both he and Rúmil had chuckled over that comment for days, the cheerful thought had helped when Elrohir's morning sickness had begun. Now, six months into the pregnancy the morning sickness was over but the baby liked to kick and hit at inopportune moments.

Elrohir caressed his rounded stomach, no where near as big as he would be in the end and wondered what was keeping his husband who was usually home from patrol by this time. Something must have happened and that usually meant trouble and that made Elrohir worry.

"Ada, dinner is ready, will you not come an eat?" Lóte asked behind him in the doorway to the talon. Elrohir sighed and nodded, following his only daughter into their home. She, unlike her brothers had taken after their Lothlorien father with silver blonde hair and light blue eyes, the boys all had Elrohir's dark hair and emotional grey eyes. "Lódi helped me cook it today would you believe and it didn't go as wrong as you'd expect."

"I'm impressed," Elrohir said sitting in his seat. Little Lódi was sat there to his left, licking his lips while looking at the food on the table before him. "So what did you do Lódi?" The little boy smiled proudly and pointed before speaking.

"I did the vegetables and I cut the bread."

"So that's why it's all uneven," Aradhed said with a small grin to his younger brother who stuck his tongue out at him.

"Lóte if you'd care to serve, leave some aside for when Rúmil get's home," Elrohir said, rubbing his large belly to calm his babies sudden movements that made him wince. "Calm down baby, food's on the way. Lovely looking food too."

The four were finishing their meal when Rúmil arrived home, smiling broadly as he stooped to kiss Elrohir's cheek. Calmly he sat in his place and thanked Lóte when she put his plate of food before him.

"So why are you late Rúmil?" Elrohir asked.

"The Fellowship has arrived in Lothlorien, it was Haldir's and my patrol that found them, we had to escort them to the Lord and Lady of the wood," Rúmil explained with a smile. "Estel asked to see you but I believe he goes by Aragorn now, he looks good if a little tired. Haldir promised to bring him and any others who wanted to accompany him here later."

"I shall be glad to see him again," Elrohir said. "It has been too long since I last did so. I'm going to go and rest until they get here." He rose slowly and went into his bedroom, lying back on the double bed he gently caressed his stomach, looking up at Rúmil when he entered later. This time he gave his husband a kiss on the lips, a passionate one. "Missed you."

"Missed you too," Rúmil said lying down beside Elrohir and putting his arms around him, one hand resting on their child. "How's our new baby today?"

"Restless," Elrohir chuckled slightly, kissing Rúmil once more. "I have a suspicion we've got another boy on the way Rúmil, Lóte was no where this restless." Rúmil smiled proudly and leaned down to kiss the baby through the silken robes and their next child did kick beneath his hand.

"Another boy will be wonderful love," Rúmil said, "Although can you please have hair like mine? I'm feeling out numbered." Elrohir laughed as his husband spoke to the baby pleadingly. The pair were chatting comfortably, snuggled up on the bed when there was an excited shout from the main room.

"Uncle Aragorn!" that was Lódi. Rúmil helped Elrohir up and the two went into the main room to find Aragorn holding Lódi in his arms while the child talked nineteen to the dozen. Behind Aragorn were Legolas and four small beings watching in amusement.

"Lódi, calm down," Elrohir said loudly.

"Sorry Ada," the little boy said, wriggling until Aragorn let him down. The human walked over to his elven brother and hugged him tightly, careful of the swollen belly between them.

"It's good to see you 'Ro," Aragorn said with a smile. "But you weren't so big the last time I saw you," Aragorn chuckled resting his hand there, "Hello little one. How are you? Have you been keeping my brother awake? I bet you have you lovely little baby." Elrohir pushed Aragorn away gently.

"Don't encourage it Aragorn," Elrohir chided with a laugh, "And introduce me to your friends." Aragorn straightened and walked over to Legolas with a wide grin.

"You know Legolas Elrohir, but these are four Hobbit's of the Shire, Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Merriadoc Brandibuck and Peregrin Took. Little masters this is me elven brother Elrohir, his husband Rúmil of Lothlorien and their children Aradhed, Lóte and Lodi. Elrodai is away?" Aragorn asked, gesturing to the various people as he spoke.

"He's got a baby now Uncle Aragorn, he's got pri-priorotes…" Lódi said loudly, looking at his blond father for the last word.

"Almost Lódi, priorities is the word your looking for," Rúmil said with a small smile, trying not to laugh. Aragorn smiled down at the small elfling, fiddling with the edge of his light blue silk tunic making his hair look even darker than usual.

"A baby has he, boy or girl?" Aragorn asked Lódi.

"Boy, called Fendúrid," Lódi supplied the information proudly. "They let me hold him and I didn't drop him like Aradhed said I would. I'm an uncle." Aragorn nodded in all the right places and Elrohir had to cover his mouth with his hand to hide his smile. "All he does is sleep though."

"That's what they tend to do," Aragorn said to the boy before turning to the Hobbits. "The eldest son as you have just heard is with his own family."

"I didn't know male elves could get pregnant," the one named Pippin said loudly, staring at Elrohir. "That's weird."

"Pip!" the other three snapped at him, looking embarrassed.

"No it's alright, it is a fact that the elves keep mainly to themselves," Elrohir said kindly. "And I guess that to you, yes it is weird. To me it's perfectly normal." He'd moved closer to the four hobbits along with Rúmil who pulled Lódi up into his arms easily. "It is nice to meet you all."

"Why's your hair dark?" Pippin asked boldly once again. "Only all the other elves here are blonde." His three friends looked extremely embarrassed.

"I come from Rivendell originally," Elrohir said. While they were talking Lóte had gone over to Legolas and led him back to the comfortable chairs where she and her elder brother sat, Aradhed with a glass of wine.

"Want one?" he asked Legolas holding up his glass.

"Thank you," Legolas said, smiling at the two very different siblings he accepted the glass Aradhed poured for him. "How are you two?"

"Good, I've begun my training to become a healer," Lóte said with a small proud smile, "The Lady Galadriel says I show great promise."

"From her that is great praise indeed," Legolas complimented the only girl of the family. It was amazing she turned out as feminine as she had with two warriors as fathers and two more as older brothers. "And you Aradhed?"

"I have finished my training and am now a member of the Galadhrim, not Ada's patrol but Uncle Orophin's. Not Elrodai's either," Aradhed said with a grin.

"Well done to you too then," Legolas said with a grin, looking quickly over at Aragorn and the Hobbits who were now gently touching Elrohir's stomach, Pippin giggling every time the baby kicked beneath his hand.

"Pippin sometimes I wonder if you ever grew up," Merry said to his best friend but just as enthralled by the little kicks he could feel.

"What? There's a little elf in there doing that," Pippin said excited. Elrohir looked at his husband who was talking with Aragorn quietly, seriously. Lódi was sitting happily in his Daddy's arms, head resting on the green clad shoulder. Rúmil had explained as they lay in bed earlier, resting before their guests arrived that they were travelling the perilous trip to Mordor to destroy Sauron's Ring, that they had just lost Gandalf and needed to relax and recover if only for one night.

"It's really strong," Frodo said quietly.

"Yes, I have a feeling it's another boy," Elrohir said in a sigh, "Lóte was no where near this restless, Lódi on the other hand was more, I don't think he ever wasn't kicking from the time he could."

"Sort of makes me glad we can't get pregnant if you put it like that," Merry said with a grin. "Must be annoying."

"A little at times but overall it has been worth it every time," Elrohir said looking down at the four little men. "Would you like a drink each?" They nodded and he calmly filled up five glasses with a fruit drink which he had taken a liking to, he handed one to each of them and they held the overly large cups carefully as they sipped the sweet drink.

"It's good, what is it?" Pippin asked.

"A fruit drink," Elrohir said. "Non-alcoholic of course. You shouldn't drink alcohol when pregnant." They all nodded seriously.

The evening continued with them all talking happily in front of the talons fireplace, drinking either wine of the fruit drink. Nothing was said about their journey or the fact that they would be departing tomorrow until they leaving for their beds.

"You must come and say goodbye to us tomorrow," Pippin said to the family of elves who of course consented. One they were gone they returned to their normal selves, Aradhed immediately teasing Lóte.

"So you're quite taken with the Prince of Mirkwood then sis?" he asked slyly. "All that flirting going on between the two of you."

"We were not flirting!" Lóte protested angrily to which Aradhed merely laughed and walked to the door to the hallway of bedrooms.

"Night Ada, Father," he said before he was gone, leaving his blushing sister with her confused parents and sleepy younger brother.

"We weren't flirting," she said with a shake of her head, "He's making it up. We were merely talking. I think I'm going to go to bed as well now." And then she too was gone. Lódi looked up from his comfortable seat stuffed with cushions sleepily, but grinning none the less.

"She was too flirting, she blushed," he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I think we'd best put you to bed young man? So who's it to be?" Rúmil asked of his youngest son who was yawning again.

"Daddy."

"Daddy it is," Rúmil said and picked him up. "Story or song?" Was his next question as he carried Lódi to his room. Elrohir quickly moved around the main room, collecting the glasses he put them in the kitchen to be washed tomorrow and then he doused the fire and blew out the candles leaving the room in darkness, heading then to his own bed and the rest that he needed if they were all going to go down to the riverside tomorrow and wave of the fellowship.

A/N There's the new prologue, I had the new ideas for this stry and decide to just completely change it. Sorry for those of you who liked the old one but I think the version that I have planned is better.


End file.
